I'll Never Forget
by XxSeitsukiUchihaxX
Summary: Seitsuki and Itachi were in love but after his death she's left broken, will she always be? Will she be able to move on? Or will she give up? Itachi X Oc Seitsuki maybe Madara X Oc Seitsuki ..I might continue this? ......please tell me what you think...
1. I'll Never Forget

This is my first story....sooo it might suck.....

I dont know if i should continue so.......please tell me what you think.

Oh! and its rated M for possible later chapters.

Enjoy!!!!! ^-^

The rain was pouring down , soaking my already blood drenched body. Making the blood wash off my body. Even though it wasnt my blood, the pain was more intense then any pain possible. I layed on top of the body of the most important man in the world to me. Praying to hear a heart beat. Looking for any proof that he could be alive. I knew it was pointless. He was gone. Empty. I pulled my body up looking into the open eyes of my dead love. Itachi Uchiha.  
I stood over his body now. Knowing I could do nothing. I was just as useless as a child. The most important man in the world to me was destroyed in front of me by the hands of his brother. Sasuke Uchiha. Even though I was there, during the fight, the whole time I couldn't bring my self to help him. I thought I knew... I thought I knew the out come. Itachi would live. Like always. But I was wrong. I had too much faith in him. I was to blinded by what I wanted, to see the truth. I looked at him one last time before I got up to walk back to the Akatsuki Base.

I placed my hands on both sides of Itachi's head, and my knees on both sides of his waist. I slowly lifted myself up. I lifted my head and looked to his face. I looked into his blank, dead eyes. I tried to find some kind of life any sign that he could be brought back. But it was hopeless, he couldn't come back. There was nothing that could be done, not anymore. I brought my hand to his face, and layed my hand on his cheek. I brought my lips to his and kissed his cold lips. I pulled away, i couldn't feel anything. I knew he was gone, but for some reason............ I just couldn't let him go. But there was one thing that i could do, one thing me and Itachi had in common, I know how to make myself numb.

So I lifted myself up to my feet and started draging my numb, lifeless legs away. I didn't even look back, and disappeared into the dark forest. I was always good at ignoring my emotions. I could kill countless people and not feel anything, no sorrow, no remorse, not even the satisfaction of the kill that most people get. But I couldn't stop the feeling I was having now. The feeling that i had been split in two, and half of me was lost, gone,....... dead. Just like Itachi. I felt my legs give out, as I clawed into a tree. My body was aching and it wouldn't stop. I felt tears form behind my eyes, but i couldn't even cry. All I could think about, hear, and see was Itachi. I could see his god like face and body. I could hear his deadly, but peaceful to only me, voice. I could even feel his strong and well toned body against my back, and his arms around my waist. His warm breath against my neck, hearing the last words he said to me before the fight. "I will never leave you". "Shut up" I said in a soft pleading voice. Don't toy with my mind, please.

"Seitsuki?" I looked up to see Zetsu staring down at me. I tried to make my face emotionless. I didn't want anyone to see me as weak. But I don't think it worked. Because Zetsu looked at me worried. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly walking toward me. I just looked down.

"Zetsu! Where are you?!" I could hear Tobi, or i should say Madara yelling to Zetsu. "I found Seitsuki!" Zetsu replied back, giving me a nervous look. Just then Madara appeared next to Zetsu "What happened to her?" he asked Zetsu looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know. But she keeps whispering 'its not true' for some reason" "Probably because Itachi is dead." He answered himself, looking at Madara uneasily.

"Well what happened, happened. Itachi is dead." Madara said to both of us. He said it so plainly, like Itachi didn't even matter. Like he knew this was going to happen. I clenched my teeth and fist. My teeth grinding together, while my hand started to bleed. Madara started to walk towards me and I just couldn't hold in my anger. "Dont come near me! You knew this was going to happen! You knew Itachi would die! Didnt you?! I hate you so much! I hate this stupid organization! You dont care about anyone! Your a selfish, old man who should have died a long time ago!" Suddenly i felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and my back cracked as my back hit a tree, and the tree shattered. I couldn't tell if I screamed or not, but from the look of satisfaction on Madara's unmasked face, i did.

He grabbed me by my neck and threw me into another tree, which also shattered. I started to cough up blood, and i could see blood soaking into the grass from my bleeding back. Madara knelt down in front of me and roughly grabbed my chin. "If you ever talk to me like that, you will die!" he said glaring into my eyes, the sharingan making it even more deadly. "I don't care what Itachi was to you. He's gone now." He let go of my chin and put his mask back on. He turned to Zetsu and said "We're taking Itachi's corpse too." he looked to me, but still spoke to Zetsu. "We should go now. I'll get Seitsuki". Madara lifted me up holding me bridal style and waited as Zetsu got Sasuke's unconscious body, and Itachi's corpse. After he had he shifted us back to the Akatsuki Base.

Its been a month since Itachi's death. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to do anything. But i did. I knew that acting like he never existed wasn't going to work. I knew that lying to myself and acting like all the love I once had for him was all a dream, would just hurt me more when I got back to reality. But I tried. I tried to act like I was ok like nothing had happened. I even showed a few fake smiles. But it hurt me more to think that it wasn't real. I thought the pain would come from reality........ but for it to be fake.......was a lot worse. I needed to know that my heart really did feel that sort of pure feeling of happiness, of love, and that I was loved. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.

The Akatsuki were like family. Always there for me. But it wasn't enough. I didn't want them I wanted Itachi. Even though Itachi didn't show his emotion to anyone, I always found a way to get him to open up to me. He could go to me for problems and I to him. I missed his warm embrace. Knowing that with him I was safe. Not only safe, but I felt... complete... whole. When I was with him there was nothing else. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Light and dark. Nothing else was important, just us. But now I realised for the first time........I would never feel that again. Not ever. All the pain that I had been holding back, burst out. I wrapped my arms around my body feeling the pain go through me, more painful then ever. I felt like something was trying to rip apart every part of my body from the inside. I wrapped my arms around my body and fell to my knees. I put my head down crying silently. Panting breathlessly. After what felt like hours of that pain, it started to fade. I was at first relived........ but as the pain faded, so did everything else. It left a numbing effect taking away all feeling.

I couldn't fight because of it. Pein and Madara were not happy about that. But they thought I would get over it very soon. But then I stopped everything else. I stopped talking, eating, and sometimes I didn't move...... I just couldn't. It was probably pathetic to the Akatsuki. But they don't understand. Itachi was important to me, the only thing important to me. They could never understand why.  
I was sitting in my room on my bed. My head was down, my hair covering my eyes. "Seitsuki?" i heard Zetsu, but didnt move. "Seitsuki, listen to us." Kisame said and I still didnt move. I didnt understand why they were even wasting their breath. I didn't care what they had to say. " Seitsuki get the up and-" Pein started but Madara stopped him. Then Madara spoke " Seitsuki, we know your hurt but it doesn't matter. Itachi is dead. We cant do anything about it. So stop acting so pathetic and get up.". I couldn't take it all the emotion i had been ignoring came out all at once." Shut up you don't know anything about this! So just leave me alone and mind your own business!" I left before anyone could move. I didn't want to get hurt again. Even though I probably wouldn't feel it, I was to numb.

I know it would be hell when I got back. I was surprised they didn't do anything in the first place. It was probably because they didn't expect me to talk. I keep running, not knowing where I was going. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. I keep seeing his face, Itachi's face. I let the memories flow through my mind. When he was mad. Some people may think of it as a bad thing but to me it was great. It was an emotion. When he was worried. A tiny smile. My favorite smile. And his true smile. When he was completely happy. It was very rare and I was lucky to see it. I'm so glad that I did. And...and when.....when he told me he loved me. But..... if I had never seen that smile.... if i never had been so close to Itachi........ never had heard those words......... wouldn't I be fine. I wouldn't feel so empty, I would be........alive.

For some reason my body just stopped. I opened my eyes and regretted coming here. It was where Itachi died. It started to rain just like that day, that horrible day, that Itachi died. I couldn't deal with this pain. I feel on my knees and tried to hold myself up with my hands. I was crying more then ever now. I didn't understand why this had to happen. To him, to Itachi. Why.....why.. why?! I loved him! I loved Itachi! Then...right then I felt the truth go through me. It wasnt that i _loved_Itachi. I still do love him. That's why it still hurts. That's why I couldn't bring myself to get over him. The Akatsuki were trying to get me to forget. And I hate it! They try to make all my thoughts and feelings into memories and i don't want that! I hated all of them! Why did they have to try and get between me and Itachi!

I grabbed my kunai. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted it to end. I couldn't take the pure numbness, but I didn't want the pain either. I tried to stab the kunai into my heart but something stopped me. It felt like someone caught my wrist, but no one was there. I didn't know what it was. More than anything................. I felt like it was Itachi. There was no way to tell but I believed it. My head told me it was impossible. But I believed with all my heart that it was Itachi. I knew he didn't want me to die. There was no way he would just sit back and watch me die. Not like me. I watched the whole fight from beginning to end. I watched him die. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Itachi." I didn't know if he was really there or if he could hear me. But I had to say it, I had to let him know that I was truly and really sorry." I'm... I'm sorry i couldn't protect you". Even though there was no sound. I knew he heard me. I knew it was okay. For the first time in along time I felt truly....... okay...... like I would be able to live, even though Itachi couldn't . But even so I knew it would still hurt. It wouldn't be as bad. But still it would hurt. And I would accept the pain. Because in all truth it was the only bond that I had left with Itachi. Even if it did kill me......... I'll never forget.


	2. Come and Get Me

Ok I made a second chapter.

In this one I decided to show just how much Seitsuki wants to kill Madara, and how much he likes to hurt her.

Also, it tells a little of Seitsuki's story. Oh and it has Sasuke!

So Enjoy!!!! ^-^

I walked back to the base, feeling slightly better. But not completely. The rain had stopped, but you could still see the tear stains running down my face. Even though I was still hurting, I saw the rain stopping as a sign. I use to love the rain, it was something I cherished. But the day Sasuke killed Itachi, when it rained, I began to hate it. So the fact that it had ended was a sign of relief. As I walked to the base I looked around seeing the all too familiar forest, that I spent a lot of time training and playing in. Itachi wasn't the playing type so we mostly trained together, but I would make it a game.

~Flashback~

I hid silently in the trees, masking my chakra so Itachi wouldn't find me.

"Your not getting away...." you could hear Itachi's cold voice echoing around. I turned my head checking every single detail of the dark forest, looking for anything out of place, that could at least show me where Itachi had been. I was getting slightly irritated, he was way better than me when it comes to hiding.

"Come and get me...." I said masking his before tone, my voice now echoing through the forest.

All of the sudden I felt a huge wave of heat, coming from behind. I wasn't stupid enough to waste my time turning. I jumped to the side, as quickly as I could, but my hand was still burnt. I keep my face blank focusing on the figure in front of me.

"You asked for it." he said smirking and walking out of the shadows. I quickly threw a kunai at him. But Itachi must think I didn't know that it was a clone and quickly threw one behind me, turned and ran in the direction of the second kunai. As the real him jumped away from the kunai. I kicked his stomach in mid air. I smirk at my victory, but the problem was it was still a clone.

I turned, and felt myself fall to the ground. Itachi had kicked me down and got on top of me, holding a kunai to my throat.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me." he said smugly.

"Fine" I huffed. "You won"

~End Flashback~

He usually would win. But it was still fun trying. I miss him so much, but I cant change what happened.

"Seitsuki!" I turned to see a pissed Madara, yes Madara, no Tobi mask."Where the hell were you?! And what the hell made you think that you could talk to me like that?!" he yelled, obviously at the peak of his anger.

Before I knew what was happening Madara pinned me to a tree. "Dont just stand there like a dumb ass, and answer me?!" he was only getting worse. His nails dug into my arms, daring me to not answer.

"I'm sorry it wont happen again Madara." I said softly, I dont want to get hurt, I'd had enough today. He didn't react he didn't let go or grip tighter, he just ignored what I said. He looked at me anger still in his eyes.

He threw me down and crushed my arm, with his foot. My eyes widened as I heard a crack and screamed out in pure agony. I looked up at Madara and saw a slight smile before he went back to his angered expression. "Dont you dare use my name so freely, and you haven't answered my questions." he said smugly. Then he continued " Now, where were you?" he said in a soft tone, as if to taunt me. I replyed slowly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing the pain in my voice. "I was j-just wa-walk-ing around the fo-forest". "Is that a fact." he said in the same smug tone as before. "Y-yes." I relpyed again.

He lifted me up by my arms, trying not to hurt my already broken arm, holding me in place. He seemed to have decided to let me speak, without the pain he was causing, but I was sure as hell wrong. I couldn't tell if he had kicked me or punched me into a tree, he was too fast. But I felt a crushing blow strike my chest, as I flew backwards, and heard a crunch as my head bashed into the tree shattering into pieces. Note to self: if you ever have to fight Madara, stay in an area away from trees.

Before I even realised it, he was over me, his foot stepping down hard on my arm. At once, I heard a piercing scream, but I was shocked to realize it was mine. "If your going to lie, you could at least come up with something good." he said taunting me. "W-what d-do you mean?" I said, clenching my teeth to hold back my scream. His laugh echoed through the forest, "Are you trying to say that you just happened to walk to the place Itachi died? And that you just happened to stop at that exact spot? Well that stupid excuse of yours isn't going to work. I dont understand why you waste your time grieving over him. Itachi could never have really loved you."

His words had hurt me more then I thought possible, more then anything he's done to me before. What made it worse is that he already knew. He knew where I went and why I said what I said. His questions were pointless. This was just for his amusement.

"If you ever talk to me the way you did at the base, if you ever disrespect me again, you'll wish I would have killed you now." he said coldly as he started to walk away. "I expect you to be back at the base by an hour." he said as he disappeared into the forest.

I just layed there trying to comprehend what had just happened. All I knew was that I was injured, badly, and that I was left here to get to the base myself. Even though I was injured I was very good at medical nin. So even with my broken arm I would be able to heal fast.

But what was truly hurting me now was the sensation running through my body, that a huge hole had been punched through my already wounded chest. Going through my most vital organs and leaving gashes around the edges, that continued to throb and bleed. I knew that I wasn't really pierced through, so rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact. Yet I gasped for air. My heart must have been beating, too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ear. I curled inwards, hugging my ribs to keep myself from falling apart, and to try and find some kind of heat to warm my ice cold body. I wasn't even numb anymore, I could feel all the pain.

"Fuck..." I whispered to myself. "Just get up, Seitsuki.....". I sat up and started to heal my arm, then when I was done with my arm I healed my head. I could still feel the throbbing of my chest, reminding me of the pain every time I thought I had escaped it.

I decided to try and ignore the pain, and lifted my self up to my feet. And slowly walked to the base.

As I walked into the base, Kisame came up to me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly, I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to go to my room and go to sleep.

"Well, Madara wants all of us to see him, right now." he said holding back a smirk at my attitude. He handed me my cloak and grabbed my arm to pull me along with him.

As we walked into the room where Madara was, I kept my head down. "It's nice of you to join us." Madara said obviously amused. But I didn't want to have to deal with him, so I just kept my head down. "Seitsuki, I expect you to look at me when I speak to you." he said smugly, hadn't he caused me enough pain already, why did he have to taunt me like this?

I looked up slowly, and even I could feel the hate coming from my eyes. As soon as I had lifted my head completely, I regretted it. Madara, or Tobi because he was wearing his mask, standing next to the person I hated more than anything, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was sitting at the end of a table, in an Akatsuki cloak, surrounded by two men and a woman, as well as Madara. Pein and Konan stood in the corner, I'm guessing just to watch the show.

I looked at Sasuke, not sure of what he saw, but he was glaring at me with confusion. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in a cold but bored voice. I couldn't believe it, Madara had brought the person I hate most to the one place I had left. How long had he been here? Was Sasuke part of the Akatsuki since Itachi died?

I looked to Madara, and now I knew what was in my eyes. Hate, confusion, shock, and tears. Sasuke's question finally sunk in, making me lose all control of my body. My body shot out at Sasuke, trying to attack him from across the table, as if to tackle him. Kisame grabbed me around the waist, stopping me with the upper half of my body still on the table.

"How dare you! You killed Itachi! You should be the dead one!" I screamed, struggling in Kisame's arms. "Seitsuki, calm down!" Madara commanded, but I ignored him. "Itachi was the greatest brother you could ever have, you didn't deserve him! You should be the one dead!"

After I finished Sasuke stared at me with so much...hate, but at the same time regret. Madara walked up to me, his one visible eye staring at me intently. He just stood there staring at me for a few seconds, looking into my eyes with disgust. I felt a sharp pain as his fist collided with my check. But I tried to stay calm, not showing any sign of pain, that's what he wanted.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked again, this time directing his question to Madara "And I want to know everything." he said coldly, looking into my eyes. I stared back, looking into his eyes to find some kind of emotion . "She's one of the members. She hasn't been here long. She has no memory of her life before she was 8. She was nobody, she had nothing. Hell, she didn't even know her own name." Madara spoke, looking at me, taunting me, as Kisame held me back.

"She spent a lot of time trying to get money, anyway she could. Steal it. Working. But at the same time trying to find something about her past. Until she could find out who she was, she made up a fake name and life. She would call herself Tetsuda. She said she was from the leaf village. Even found a way to make a fake passport. Even though she couldn't remember who she was, she had perfect memory of what she could do. She was thought of as a weapon and was taught to be starting at the age of 5. She was thought of as special. She has the ability to remember in perfect detail anything that she sees or ever in her life has seen. So for a long time she was taught to be a killer, but somehow it was all erased. And even know nobody knows who did this to her, why, or how. After years of searching she found out exactly who she was." I hated this, feeling so weak as he told the man I hated with all my heart my past, my weakness.

"Once she found out who she was, she didn't know what to do. All she really could do was use her gift. So she was happy to be able to become part of the Akatsuki. And that's when she met him." The way he said that last sentence was him just trying to piss me off, and it sure as hell was working. Kisame knew that to, and held onto me tighter.

"Itachi was so.....interesting to her. No matter how much he pushed her away, she would just come back. Like a lost puppy. And eventually he let her in. He actually treated her like she mattered. They started to become closer and closer. And they were in love." Hearing all this made me want to cry. Everything he said was true. Every single word, and now all I wanted was to get away. "Well, she loved him, but Itachi was just using the little slut." Madara said, softly laughing.

"You have no idea what the hell your talking about you jack ass!" I yelled as loud as I could struggling in Kisame's grip.

"Kisame get her out of here." Madara ordered, and I couldn't agree more. I wanted to get away from him, as far away as possible. Kisame took me back to my room, and left. I hated being here, I didn't ever want to see Madara or Sasuke again. I just wanted the hell out of here.

But, like Madara said before,.............I have nowhere else to go.....


End file.
